bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Class Types
Introduction The current list of writers is divided into four classes of weapon users – blade, bow, gun and whip. The writer’s class is depicted with a word symbol next to their names and on their profiles. Each class of weapon has their own special attributes and statistics which may turn the tide of your delve battle, favourably or negatively. By having appropriate classes in your team may also help you move forward towards the boss-nodes. Statistics Each class has a primary statistic (Attack, Defense or Evasion) or skill which is their strength. In summary : Blade : Highest defense, takes the least damage, seldom do criticals, may attack twice in one round. Bow : Highest evasion, evades attacks often, may do criticals, may combine normal attacks with other bows and guns to do higher damage. Gun : Highest attack, critical hits more frequently, may combine normal attacks with other guns and bows to do higher damage, usually attacks first in every round. Whip : Area-attacker, equal in attack and defense statistics, seldom do criticals, may attack twice in one round. The five secondary statistics (Technique, Talent, Aesthetics, Theme, Realism), increased via the Blossoming paths, will improve each writer’s overall base statistics. Class Types 'Blade ' Blades are the most plentiful class-types in the game, with 15 writers as blade-users. Blades are balanced in terms of their Attack and Defense statistics. With the highest Defense statistics in the game, blades suffer the least damage from taints. Very low evasion rates also render Blades open to attacks by taints more than often (though mitigated by their high defense). Blades have a chance to attack twice consecutively in one round of battle. They do not do criticals often and are not recommended in tainted books that have highly defensive taints (which require criticals to kill). In battle, blades will attack ranged taints first, before melee taints. Their repair costs are the highest among all four classes. The starter writers for the game are all Blade-users. 'Gun' ' ' Guns boast the highest Attack stat in the game, and have one of the highest critical rates as well. A gun is almost necessary if you are attempting to combat defensive taints (where you are hitting 1 damage on them). With the second best set of Defense and Evasion stats in the game, guns can be very dependable upon reaching higher levels with further blossoming. Guns are regularly MVPs of a delve if they are paired with a lower leveled bow. Whenever guns attack, all ranged weapon users on both sides attack, resulting in somewhat of a quick draw. Your team may be damaged by the enemies' arrows in this exchange. 'Bow' Bows are dependable damage dealers who seldom miss on their single targets. Their high Evasion rates make them less susceptible to damage from taints, with taints regularly missing hits on them. However, due to having the lowest Defense stats, bows suffer a fair bit of damage if the taint manages to land a hit, so avoid bringing too many bows to higher level maps. Bow may do criticals more regularly than other weapon classes except guns. Due to their consistently high attacks, bows are usually the MVPs of each delve. 'Whip' The whip’s damage is divided in an area-attack on all the taints present, attacking them all at once, hence resulting in smaller damage on each individual taint. Whips are the least plentiful in the game, with only 5 writers as whip-users. Although whips are lower in damage and have low Evasion, they are required in any party for completing the boss-node in the 4th book of every shelf. It is advisable to train up at least two whips as you proceed further into the game. Use stronger writers to support them when possible.